


noiz is finalyl a bottom

by eggie_egg



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, booty sex, life lessons from boba and noiz, this story is rad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggie_egg/pseuds/eggie_egg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz finally gets to see what its like on the receiving end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	noiz is finalyl a bottom

once a pun a time there was a blonde guy named noiz who was a biyfriend to aoberb and they did the hot stuf like 5 time a day. one day aboerd said  
"nOIZi wan 2 put my meat sword in2 ur assets " and noiz was like "oky"  
noiz ripped of his pants and th en aobned took out his RCOK HARD DICK and shovd it into noizzs' booty scheek.  
"WE NED LUBE."  
aobed and noix both look at the aduianece and saided  
"ALWAYS USE LUBE."

**Author's Note:**

> Always use lube, folks.


End file.
